Amor o Sexo?
by The dude55
Summary: Amor o Sexo? Acompaña a los protagonistas de Crepusculo mientras descubren la respuesta...


Capitulo 1

-Todos en la vida son buenos para algo. Hay algunos que son buenos para las matemáticas y el pensamiento lógico. Ellos crecen se desarrollan y se vuelven físicos, como Einstein. Otros son buenos para el arte. Crecen se desenvuelven y se vuelven pintores, como Picasso. Pero yo…Yo no crezco , tan solo aprendo me desarrollo y me desenvuelvo, para ser…Nadie o al contrario serlo todo: el más exitoso y satisfecho. Pero no en un ámbito laboral como Steve Jobs o Bill Gates sino comparable con unos pocos grandes que han pasado al Salón de la Fama del arte de la seducción. Grandes históricos como "Casanova" o el elogiado "Don Juan" , de hecho, en esta lista entran celebridades , como lo pueden ser actores , cantantes , modelos , da igual , lo único que comparten estos hombres (incluyéndome) es el imán natural de mujeres.

Pero, quien soy? No importa que lo sepan. Ni hombres ni mujeres. Sólo mi familia y un grupo de muy selectos amigos me conoce por el nombre de Edward Cullen.

Dirán : "Que arrogante al catalogarte , como un imán de mujeres" o algo como "Eres un hombre superficial al que solo le importan las traseros bonitos y los pechos voluptuosos". Yo que se que mas dirán, pero no me importa , por que al final del día quien se acostó con tu novia , hermana , amiga , etc. fui yo , no tú. Y eso es más que suficiente para creer que ya soy mejor que todos. Además si consideran que por mis venas corre sangre noble , parezco ser el hombre perfecto para la seducción.

No lo cree, directora?-Edward entonó sus palabras con una mirada fría , calculadora , pero sobre todo arrogante , al igual que sus palabras. La directora Sue se movió en su asiento incómoda.

-Otra cosa directora , Sue , le importa si la llamo Sue?-Edward vio como la directora volvía a moverse en su asiento mientras movía levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro , negando.

-Muy bien ,Sue, en que estaba? A si , por otro lado , la escuela siempre nos ha exhortado a desarrollar nuestro talento nato , o me equivoco?-La directora negó con la cabeza , mientras se servía un vaso de agua para traga la saliva que se la había acumulado por el nerviosismo.

-Y si mi talento es el sexo fácil , con las mujeres , por qué negarme mi pleno desarrollo?Aparte , esta chica que reportó la supuesta violación , quedó embarazada?

-No-dijo en voz queda la directora.

-Le lastime algo?

-No

No le gustó lo que le hice?

-…

-Entonces cual es el problema?

-Ninguno…

-Excelente-dijo Edward con júbilo , pero inmediatamente cambó su tono a una voz de abogado defensor.-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Va a decirle a los papas de …Ehm , como se llama , Emily , cierto?

Bueno pues , les va a decir a los papas de Emily que todo fue falso. Que fue una broma pesada de su parte y que todo quedó arreglado. Que sin resentimientos y sin problemas futuros. Le parece directora?

-Si, Edward.-Edward se levantó del asiento y con firmeza prosiguió.

-Muy bien directora , ahora quítese la falda.-Sue abrió los ojos de pronto y se quedó extrañada. Más que ofendida , sorprendida.

-¿Qúe?

-Lo que escuchó Sue-dijo Edward con suma calma-o si quiere se la quito yo.

-Edward , cómo te atreves a hablarme asi?-Edward se acercó a la mesa de la directora con lentitud. Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia Sue. Acercó sus labios a los oídos fríos de la directora y habló en tono quedo.

-Directora se pregunta como es que consigo a las mujeres? Quiere saber cómo hago que siempre quieran más? Quiere saber por qué me he acostado con la mitad del instituto sin que nadie diga nada? Muy bien se lo diré : -Saboreó sus palabras y tomó una pausa-Lo que pasa es que SÉ satisfacer a una mujer , como nadie. En serio , como nadie. Piense en el mejor sexo de su vida directora , muy bien ahora multiplíquelo por 3 y súmele el increíble excitante de la prohibición. Pienselo directora , qué es más prohibido en un instituto que si la directora se acueste co un alumno en el instituto y además en horario escolar. Sólo pienselo Sue , pod…-Edward fue interrumpido por unos finos labios. Escuchó como varios lápices caían al suelo y sin pensarlo alargo una mano hacia el trasero de la directora mientras que con la otra apartaba el resto de las cosas sobre el escritorio.

Suavemente la tomó por completo en brazos y la apoyó sobre el escritorio. Se retiró de ella y se apartó.

-Edwa…-La directora se sonrojó pensando en la vergüenza que pasó , creyó que Edward iba a salir corriendo a decirle a todos lo que había pasado y que…Sue sonrió. Vió como Edward echaba el cerrojo a la puerta y bajaba las persianas de la dirección.

-Muy bien directora , es hora de que imparta mis clases.-Sue no esperó y se abalanzó hacia Edward. Le recibió en brazos e inmediatamente le empezó a desabrochar la blusa. Sue ya acariciaba el creciente bulto de los pantalones de Edward. Tomaron un respiro , y Edward ahora empezó a besar frenéticamente el cuello de Sue. Su erección estaba al máximo y sentía como su ropa interior le apretaba sobre manera. Sue sintió la excitación de Edward y le desabotonó los pantalones.

Edward empujó suavemente a Sue para que calece en el escritorio. Sue sintió el impacto pero más que dolerle , le aumentó la excitación. Edward ya masajeaba los labios inferiores de Sue por debajo de su falda y le lamía vigorosamente los pechos aún por encima de su sostén.

-Ay Edward…-soltó Sue al momento en que Edward le desabrochaba el sostén y lamía sus pezones. Edward le arrancó la fina falda a la directora y de inmediato hizo que descendiera su ropa interior. Edward tomaba aliento mientras veía la hermosa entrepierna de su directora de instituto.

-Vas a observar , o vas a actuar?-Edward sonrió , sabía que Sue ya no aguantaba las ganas de una sólida penetración. Sacó su pene y la apuntó a la vagina de la maestra. Gritó materialmente al ser penetrada de una forma tan brusca pero empezó a sentir un gran placer. Edward se balanceaba vigorosamente de atrás en adelante mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban una y otra vez. Edward sacó su pene de la directora y se sentó sobre una silla. Sue comprendió el gesto y se levanto del escritorio. Se puso a espaldas de el y se sentó en su erección. Una vez más gritó. Edward la tomó de los muslos y la empezó a subir y a bajar. jadeaba tanto del placer como del esfuerzo físico de cargar a alguien en el acto sexual. Sue gemía sin pensar en la cantidad de ruido que producía y que retumbaba en la dirección.

-Edward , estoy a punto de…

-Un poco más…-Perlas de sudor rebozaban la frene de Edward al tiempo en que incrementaba aún más la velocidad.

-¡Edward!

-Ahhh-Se corrieron a la vez. De forma perfectamente sincronizada. Edward mantuvo su pene dentro de ella por un rato hasta que sentía fuerza su erección. Hizo que Sue se levantará y el al igual se paró.Sue seguía goteando cuando Edward salió de la dirección tan sólo diciendo.

-Directora , se merece un auténtico 10…-Dicho esto Edward se subió los pantalones , se fajó la playera y salió de la dirección , rumbo al recreo.


End file.
